


Duality

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Sixth Senses [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: _Criminal Minds_ 5x01 ["Faceless, Nameless"]; _NCIS_ 7x01 ["Truth or Consequences"]

Two weeks after she gets back from Somalia, she’s almost back in condition, and it strikes her as odd that she hasn’t seen Aaron. She’d almost been expecting the inevitable questions. Then he calls her one afternoon, asks if she can meet him at their practise building; she’s puzzled, but something tells her not to ask questions, so she agrees.

She enters on guard, makes her way up to the practise rooms to find him there, stretching. Or rather, trying to.

“What happened to you?” she asks from the doorway.

He hasn’t noticed her arrival, and he starts, which is unusual in and of itself. “I’m fine.”

Raising her eyebrows—she’s never heard him sound like that—she shakes her head. “No, I do not think you are. You cannot move and you expect me to spar with you?”

“I’m fine, Ziva,” he repeats.

Again, she shakes her head. “No, you are not. You try to spar now and you are going to reopen your wounds.” Stepping into the room, she drops onto the bench next to him, bracing her elbows on her knees and looking over at him. “What happened to you?” she asks again.

“You know I’m FBI,” he says, barely audible.

“The Reaper,” she says, suddenly remembering the news story she’d heard. “You’re the agent he attacked.”

“Yes.”

She nods. “I am sorry.” He says nothing, and she sighs. “But I have been where you are. This does not help.”

Sighing, he drops his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. “I know.”

“Call me in a week,” she suggests, and he nods. “In the meantime, how many drugs are you taking?”

He shrugs. “I think I’ve lost count.”

She rises, offering him a hand up. “Then I will get you drunk on tea,” she tells him with a grin, and he huffs out a brief laugh.

“Ziva…”

“I will not take no for an answer.”

He shakes his head in exasperation, but takes her hand nonetheless. “Fine.”


End file.
